We're in a Cube Land
by The Dancing Rain Alchemist
Summary: One Shot. Dakota and Martyn (inthelittlewood) are happy in the world of Minecraft until Herobrine decides to visit. Somewhat based off of Cube Land by Laura Shigihara. Martyn/OC


_**I'm in a cube land.**_

_**I dig with cold hands.**_

_**I use these tools to try and climb out of this mess I've made**_

She had been there for months now. Surviving on her own. She was the only human being in the whole endless Minecraft world. She had just ended up there. She knew what it was, or more specificly, _who_ it was. It was the man with diamond white eyes. He had brought her here, and he was the only ticket out. She needed to kill him.

_**My door is open**_

_**Skeletons and zombies**_

_**I am broken as they walk all over me**_

_**But if I keep on building walls**_

_**Maybe they'll stay away**_

Her house was her pride and joy. She had worked so hard on mining the obsidian it was made with. It used to be made out of simple stone, but she was attacked multiple times. The zombies and skeletons were the worst, there were so many, but endermen were horrible too. Taking away bits of her house. At least now she was well protected from all. The only weak spot was the door that seemed to open on it's own.

_**Think fast, it's got to last if you're gonna make it through the rest of the day**_

_**I'm trapped, I can't go back, I've made the choice to stay**_

She was out a wood hunt when she found him. He was laying there on the ground in front of a tree, which looked kind of stupid. His blonde hair was shaggy, and held up by a cloth tied around his forehead. He was wearing a green shirt with a white swirl in the middle, and some jean shorts. I shook him a little, and when he woke up, she saw that his eyes were a beautiful blue color.

"Oh, um, hi." She said with a red face.

"Hello there." he replied with a bright smile.

"I'm Dakota." She said as I returned the smile. He had a confused look on his face.

"Is this... Minecraft?" And then she explained it all. Where it had started, how they had ended up here, and worst of all Herobrine. So he decided to stay and help the girl. They knew they would take down Herobrine, and for three years, they stayed together, through thick and thin.

_**And we'll fight... keep defending through the night**_

_**(we'll fight the good fight)**_

It was a normal day for our two friends. Collecting food for dinner, tending to their crops, even a little mining. They came back inside to their house after a long day, and started to cook their dinner. They sat down at their small table and started to converse. That was when he appeared.

He was tired of their happiness. He was actually what you might call, _jealous_. They had what he never had. _Love_. No one had ever given him the thing that they shared. Even though they were too stupid to see it, he envied them. He was tired of it. He brought people here to torture them, not to see them happy.

So there they stood, Herobrine in front of them. Martyn and Dakota both held diamond swords in their hands, and then it began.

Herobrine started by trying to attack them with lightning, but they blocked it with their swords. They were only pushed back a bit. Herobrine spawned zombies and skeletons and laughed at their feared expressions as he flew up. He only went above the roof, he still wanted to see this.

_**Live... we're all driven to survive**_

_**(we'll fight the good fight)**_

This was what they had been training for. They slashed, ducked, and shot from their bows. They were skilled fighters, and they had learned a long time ago that they needed to survive. Dakota skidded backwards as an arrow went into her arm. It had just barely pierced her skin though. Martyn gave her a quick look before taking out a few more zombies.

_**I'll keep going just stay by my side**_

Dakota pulled the arrow out and looked Martyn. "I can keep going." She told him. "Just stay by my side."

_**I'm in a cube land**_

_**My castle's so grand**_

After Herobrine's attack, everything went fine for Martyn and Dakota. They went on with their lives, living in their huge world. They liked the life they had, and started to consider _not _leaving. What was the point of fighting when you liked what you had? That was before she was captured.

_**Once I attack him, I can finally make my escape**_

She was mining when he took her. It was the first time she had been so close to him. He just grabbed her and teleported away. She screamed the whole time, but that only gained her a slap. Tears poured down her face as she held her cheek. Herobrine still had that crooked smile on his face. She didn't say or do anything, knowing she could escape. She had her trusty diamond sword, and she had an eye of ender that teleported her back to the house.

_**I am no one**_

_**I have no place, no one relates**_

Martyn fell to the floor as he realized Dakota wasn't coming. He didn't know what it was. Yes, she was a close friend, but there was something more. Maybe it was the fact he was all alone, but that wasn't it. He loved her, and he had known it all along. He picked himself up off the ground and grabbed his bow. He was going to find her, or die trying.

_**There is no sun**_

_**As the night covers this space**_

_**But I beg you, please please don't let this life go to waste**_

He searched through the night, praying to Notch or whatever was watching over him to let her be safe. He slayed the additional zombie, and came across a few caves, but he couldn't find anything. He couldn't stop though. He needed to find her. She was all he cared about.

_**Think fast, it's got to last if you're gonna make it through the rest of the day**_

_**I'm trapped, I can't go back, I've made the choice to stay**_

"Why do you want me!" Dakota yelled at the white eyed man. "What did I do?!" When he didn't reply, she stood up and pulled out her sword.

"Because of how stupid you are." He replied. It was the first time she had heard his voice, and it was much more calm than someone may think. It didn't sound evil at all. His words came out smooth, without a single stutter.

"What're you talking about?" Dakota asked, completely confused. He chuckled, which made her relax for some strange reason.

"You have so much right in front of you, but you don't see it." He turned to face her, his eyes pale white and emotionless. "I envy you. You have the one thing I always wanted. Love." The word brought a blush to her face. "You and that blonde boy love each other, but you don't see it!"

"Is that why you're trying to kill us?!" She yelled trying to change the subject. "Because we don't do anything about our 'love' for each other?! Because you're jealous of what we might have?! You sound like a spoiled brat!"

"SHUT UP!" He yelled, making the ground shake. "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" A small object broke in front of him before a certain blonde boy appeared in front of them.

"Martyn?" Dakota asked.

"You are going to die." Martyn said to Herobrine, looking him in the eye. Dakota would've told him to leave, but he had his bow drawn, and she knew there was no stopping him now.

_**And we'll fight... keep defending through the night**_

_**(we'll fight the good fight)**_

Dakota stood beside him, knowing this time Herobrine would die, no matter what the cost. In the back of her mind she knew the man was right. She did love Martyn, but she would never admit that. She was awoken from her thoughts when she heard Herobrine yell in pain. Martyn had shot in arrow in Herobine's one arm, rendering it useless.

She ran over to Herobrine and tried to stab him, but he threw a fireball at her. She squeaked as she just barely dodged it. He had his eyes set on Martyn now.

Herobrine charged at Martyn, hitting him against a wall. Martyn yelled in pain as he hit the wall, dropping his bow and arrows. Herobrine laughed as he knew that he would kill off this boy who had somehow made his way here. The crooked smile found it's way to his lips as he stood over the blonde boy.

_**Live... we're all driven to survive**_

_**(we'll fight the good fight)**_

Martyn accepted his fate, he knew he was going to die. He looked at Dakota. Only, he couldn't see her. He didn't know where she had gone, actually. He frantically looked around the cave until he heard Herobrine let out a huge scream. He look up and saw the blade coming out of the man's chest. Herobrine started to twitch before he disappeared. A figure appeared in front of them. Notch.

"Thank you two." Notch said, his voice big and comforting. "Brine has been a real problem. He used to be such a nice man, but he changed. Anyhow, you saved the universe of Minecraftia, and for that I am forever thankful." The two humans bowed to this god, who bowed back. "I have the ability to take you home, if that is what you'd like."

"Martyn, you decide." Dakota said as she looked at her friend. He just leaned in and kissed her. She was a bit startled, but gave in and kissed him right back.

_**I'll keep going, just stay by my side**_


End file.
